First Day, X Rays
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Roy's first day as fuehrer and his plans to confess to Riza doesn't go as planned. In fact, it was far from anything anyone could imagine. Royai Comedy for my dear friend OTP.
1. Chapter 1

**First Day, X Rays **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Part 1: Ow Oh, Ow Oh, Off to the Hospital We Go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. However, I do own my idea (and OC's if any are present) so no touching those without permission. **

**AN: This is for OTP who isn't feeling well. *Hugs*  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ow Oh, Ow Oh, Off to the Hospital We Go**

Captain Riza Hawkeye walked down the main hall of headquarters with the same neutral expression that she always donned upon her facial features. As usual, her uniform was immaculate and her hair was in the same pinned up style that had become her trademark since the tresses became too long to fit with the dress code. There was nothing about her physical looks that would indicate that the current day was any different from the previous ones.

If someone knew her, and paid extreme attention to details, they would noticed that there was a slight bounce accompanying every step she took and a happy aura about her that seemed to drift through the air, infecting anyone that happened by. People smiled at her, and though she didn't return the smile, they knew she was happy. Why wouldn't she be when her commanding officer was no longer General Roy Mustang, but Fuehrer Roy Mustang? After many years of working, drama, heartbreaks and losses, they finally attained their goal.

She walked into the paperwork office and up to the main desk. "Good Morning Lieutenant Miyuki," she said, her voice betraying her good mood. "I need the paperwork for the fuehrer." Riza pushed down a smile that threatened to form upon her lips.

The lieutenant stood and walked over to a small box. "It's his first day isn't it?" she said, as she pulled out several small stacks of work and began clipping them together with giant paperclips.

"Yes, it is," Riza replied, trying not to sound giddy.

The lieutenant piled the smaller stacks into one large one, carried them over to the counter, and sat them in front of Riza. "I bet it is surreal for you that he's finally made it isn't it?"

Riza nodded. "Yes, I can barely believe it," she replied and looked down at the stack. "This is it?"

"The fuehrer doesn't have much paperwork. The main bulk goes to the generals, colonels and majors," she said, sitting down in her chair at her desk.

"The General…I mean, the Fuehrer will be happy to hear that," Riza said.

"So the rumors about his hatred of paperwork are true?" Miyuki questioned, a small laugh coming through in her sentence.

"He doesn't hate it and he does work on his paperwork. He just finds it boring and tedious. Contrary to rumors, I never shot at him or had to blackmail him to get him to finish."

"I never believed you did my friend," Miyuki replied. "I know you better than that."

Riza picked up the stack of papers. "I should get going. Fuehrer Mustang will be here in an hour."

"Alright, see you later," she said and went back to her work as Riza turned and walked out of the office. Miyuki stood slightly so she could see out the glass section of the door. She made sure Riza was a good distance down the hall before picking up the phone and quickly dialing a number.

"Investigations, Lieutenant Fields speaking."

"Pooter! Call the fuehrer and tell him Riza's on her way. I can't call his office from here," Miyuki said, excited at what was happening. She felt very bold by having a part of participation in a plan. She'd always wanted so much more than a job in the paperwork office.

"Miyuki, please refrain from calling me that. I'm—"

"Okay, Glompie then," she said, cutting off Field's next sentence, "Just hurry!"

Before Fields could say anything more, she heard a dial tone. She stared down at the receiver in her hand for a moment and then sat it down on its base. She muttered a few curses about stupid nicknames at the work place before she picked the phone back up and dialed the direct line to the fuehrer's office. She waited for the customary number of rings and then a familiar voice answered.

"Fuehrer Mustang, this is Lieutenant Fields. I was notified by Miyuki at the paperwork office that Captain Hawkeye is on her way."

--

Roy hung up the phone after thanking Fields and Miyuki for their excellent work. It didn't surprise him in the slightest that they were so dedicated to helping him confess. If it weren't for their help then he wouldn't have had the strength to undertake such an action. Honestly, to define it as help would be stretching it to the very edge of the definition of the word. It was more as if they nagged him so much, even under the threat of court martial, until he agreed to confess. When he was back east, he thought that Rebecca was the most annoying woman in the world. She had nothing on Miyuki and Fields. Miyuki was as hyper as a kid who ate a five pound back of sugar then chased it with cola. Fields was a person who could interrogate someone with a piece of cotton and make them wish they were dead. When those two paired up, they formed the epitome of annoyance. Roy chuckled; even so, he was still thankful for their persistence and was quite fond of the two women.

He adjusted the collar on his shirt, and then the cuffs on his sleeves before making sure his gloves were on his hands. Riza wouldn't be expecting him that early and he wanted to look his best as he confessed to her. He walked over to the small mirror that was hanging on the wall and studied his appearance. He ran a hand across his hair, securing the slicked back tresses against his head.

When he heard footsteps approaching, he quickly ran beside the door so that he could surprise her. He took a deep breath as he heard keys jingle and the lock on the knob click. He prepared himself for the opening but underestimated the power that Riza used to open doors, and the direction in which the door actually swung. The hard wood slammed against his nose as the long brass end of the door handle slammed against his man organs.

Despite the exact location of the hits, the pains were a far cry from being local. The jolts traveled through his entire body in wave after wave of agony. He could only find the strength to whimper lowly, the noise camouflaged by the sound of the door shutting and clicking in its frame. Riza walked over to his desk, obviously not seeing the injured man located behind her.

He slowly moved his right hand down to grip his man area while his left hand was holding his nose. He had his knees pushed together and his toes pointing inward, afraid of making any such movements with his legs to straighten them into their proper positions. His nose was bleeding copiously, leaking down his cheeks, as tears sprang from the corners of his eyes in small droplets. He took one small step and found himself falling forward, his face slapping against the floor, injuring his nose further.

Riza turned around when she heard a thump, quickly pulling her gun from her holster and looking around the room. When she heard a groan, she looked down at the hardwood floor and her body tensed when she saw Roy. He was laying flat, drool leaking from his lips and drifting toward the elegant red rug about three inches away from his mouth.

"Sir!" She holstered her gun and rushed to his side. Grabbing his shoulders, she carefully flipped him over to rest on his back. If he wasn't injured, she would have found the looks and posture of his body comedic. His eyes were in a crossed position, as if he were looking at something resting on his nose. His jaws were clinched and he was biting his lower lip, causing a bit of blood to seep from the area.

Riza managed to get him into a sitting position then struggled to pry his hand away from his nose. After much effort, he let go. She cringed when she saw that it was already beginning to swell. She reached down for his other hand to see that it was cupping his balls and penis protectively.

A light blush sketched itself over the pale skin of her cheeks. "Um… I'll let you remove that hand of your own accord when you are prepared to do so," she said formally, her voice assuming an uncomfortable quality. "What happened to you? Did you get attacked?"

Roy's eyebrow twitched and he opened his mouth to talk, but the scrunching up of his face caused a spasm of pain to occur in his nose. He shook his head, frustrated that he couldn't speak.

Riza put Roy's arm around her shoulders and helped him to his feet, inching up a bit at a time until they were as straight as Roy could get. "Let's get you to a hospital." They took a small step and Roy groaned and grimaced. After waiting a moment, they took another step, then another. "Sir, I'm sure they can give you some pain meds for your injuries and fix you right up."

They arrived at the door and Riza reached for the knob. Before her fingers could touch the handle, the door swung open, hitting them both in the face and causing them to fall backwards. Roy's head banged against a table, effectively rendering him unconscious. Riza cursed and sat up, the edge of her chin bleeding slightly from the contact with the door. She narrowed her eyes and glared death at the person responsible for opening the door so suddenly.

Havoc and the other men stood there staring at her, immobilized with fear as Riza began growling at them like a dog ready to attack. It was an unmistakable indication that she was about to flip out and possibly cause one of them great personal trauma. She lifted her thumb to her chin to wipe away the blood, not taking her eyes off the soldiers at the door. "You are supposed to knock before entering one's office, isn't that right sir?" she said, trying to remain as calm as possible. When she didn't get a response, she turned toward Roy.

"Fuehrer!" She rushed over to him and pushed the table out of the way so she could rest his head on her lap. She was relieved when he stirred slightly as she moved him, "Havoc, call 911!"

Havoc hastened to the phone and picked up the receiver. He placed his finger in one of the holes of the dialer but paused. He looked at Riza in a panic, "Damn it, what's the number?"

Riza growled, took out her, and shot a mere half inch away from him, the bullet embedding in the wall beside his head. Havoc stumbled slightly as he jumped back, nearly falling on his butt. It was the first time Riza shot at one of them. "This is no time for that cheesy joke!"

"I'm not kidding! I really forgot!"

Riza closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Falman?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Call an ambulance," she said, "now!"

He nodded and grabbed the phone from Havoc, quickly dialing the number for the ambulance. After speaking into the phone for a moment, he hung it up and turned to Riza, "They are on their way."

She nodded and looked down at Roy, her face contorting with worry. He was grimacing in pain but calmed down as she stroked his bangs then forehead gently. "Havoc, go out and watch for them. Lead them through the back entrance and up the fuehrer's private stairs."

Havoc nodded and left the room to do as she ordered.

"Anything we can do Captain?" Breda asked, wanting to help out the worried woman as much as possible.

"Get a car ready to accompany the ambulance. I want you all to accompany us to the hospital. Falman, have Maria and Denny come here and handle the matters of this office. Fuery, have the military police guard the fuehrer's entrance from any unauthorized personnel."

The men rushed off to do as they were ordered, leaving Riza alone with Roy. She began running her fingers through his hair gently, feeling him relax despite the pain that he was experiencing. "We'll get you taken care of soon," she whispered.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it, next chapter coming soon. Please drop a review if you have the time. They are much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day, X Rays **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Part 2: Never Had a Friend Like Thingy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. However, I do own my idea (and OC's if any are present) so no touching those without permission. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Never Had a Friend Like Thingy**

Roy felt a wonderful sensation of soft fingers running through his hair, part of a fantasy he long held of Riza doing such an action. He slowly opened his eyes and was sorely disappointed at what he saw. Instead of seeing his beautiful captain, he saw a strange tan-colored metal ceiling with odd bags of papers and other types of medical related items secured to it. When he realized he was in a moving vehicle, he grabbed the sides of the item that he was laying upon. Soon, much to his relief, Riza's face came into his view, blocking the ceiling. As long as she was there, things had to be fine.

"Where am I?" Roy asked, his voice sounding as if he was holding his nose and talking.

"You are in an ambulance and on the way to the hospital," she replied.

"What! Why?" Roy at up and hissed as pain rushed through his nose, head and groin simultaneously. He grabbed his abdomen, his sudden straightening causing his stomach to lurch and the inside of the ambulance to spin uncontrollably.

"Sir, you shouldn't be sitting up," Riza said, placing her hands on his shoulders and easing him back down on the passably soft gurney. "Your nose seems to be broken and you have a head injury," Riza said.

"Captain, as much as I treasure my nose and not speaking like I'm wearing nose plugs, there something else that is hurting that I treasure much more. How is…it?"

"It, Sir?" She knew what he was talking about of course, but didn't really want to address the injury relating to his male appendage.

"You know what I am talking about, don't slick around the subject," Roy said, and then cringed at the connotation in which his words could be taken.

Riza flinched and looked away from him, a small blush gracing her cheeks. Despite being a soldier and spending the majority of her time around the opposite, and often more perverted, sex, she wasn't comfortable talking about sexual things with anyone: and that included body parts. It was extremely embarrassing for her.

"Riza," his tone was pleading with her to answer his question, "how is it?"

She met his gaze and tried to keep her voice from shaking with nervousness as she spoke. "Well, I'm not sure. They will probably do an x-ray or ultrasound on it to make sure nothing is fractured."

"Ultrasound?"

"Yes. They put some of this . . . jelly goo on it and run an instrument down your . . . thingy." "Thingy? Riza! My penis is not a . . . thingy!"

"Well, you know what I mean."

"They are not going to put . . . goo . . . on my penis."

"It could be fractured and have internal damage. It's the only way to check."

"Well I'll know about internal damage when I go take a pis—" The ambulance took a sharp turn, catching them off guard and causing Riza to fall on his stomach, her elbow hitting it roughly.

She hurried off him when she heard his yell. "I'm sorry sir!" she said distressingly.

"It's all right, there's not much worse that could happen to me," he said, then took a shuddering inhalation of air.

Riza reached up, moved his hair out of his face, and smiled softly. "I'm still sorry. I should have been more careful opening the door to the office too. It's my fault you are here in the first place." It was while Roy was unconscious that she realized she was the one that caused his injury.

Roy grinned and reached up to touch the small bandage on her chin. "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have been behind the door."

"Come to think of it, why were you behind the door?"

"Well, um…" Roy started, trying to think of how to tell her what he was planning to do. Both luckily and unfortunately for him, the ambulance came to a halt and Riza stood as much as possible in the low vehicle.

She opened the doors and nearly fell over as dozens of flashes assaulted her eyes and shouts of different tones and pitches bombarded her hearing with various questions.

She grabbed the handles and slammed the doors shut. She took a deep breath and turned back to Roy, who was staring at her questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"Photographers and reporters," she said.

"You have got to be kidding? How in the hell did they find out about me being sent here so quickly?"

"I don't have a clue. Sometimes I wonder if those blood thirsting amoebas are psychic," she said as she went over to sit beside him. "Either way, we can't let them know that you got sent to the hospital on your first day of work."

"Yes, I have to say I agree with you there," Roy muttered.

Riza leaned forward so that she could talk to the driver. "Is there any other ways in the hospital other than this one?"

"There's a back entrance but they will probably be there as well."

"How about the morgue entrance?" she asked.

"They will probably be there too," the paramedic said.

Riza suddenly got an idea. "Yes, that is true, but they can't photograph someone in a body bag and they won't know that it's the fuehrer in the bag."

They heard a rough thump on the ambulance's door and looked toward it. A face suddenly smushed up against the tinted window, making all kinds of strange expressions, when the person smiled, she pushed harder against the glass.

"That's Lieutenant Miyuki," Riza said. "Let her in."

The paramedic opened the door slightly and she rushed inside. "You really shouldn't be sitting here in the middle of the driveway. There are more paparazzi and scum on its way. Lieutenant Fields is coordinating with the hospital and the morgue so that we can take the fuehrer in that way."

"That was my thoughts. We'll put the fuehrer in a body bag and explain that the person is a fallen soldier and the fuehrer has ordered the body to be treated with honor."

"I don't like the idea of being in a body bag but I think that it would be the best option," Roy said.

Officer Miyuki took a walkie-talkie out of her pocket and spoke into it. "Glompie, can you hear me?"

"Stop calling me that!" the voice on the other end snapped.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Glom…I mean Fields. It is habit."

Lieutenant Fields mumbled a few curses then heaved a huge sigh. "We have everything set here in the morgue. I have some guards at the back of the hospital to keep the reporters, if you can call them that, at bay. Someone is going to have to talk to them. They won't listen to me when I tell them the person in the ambulance isn't the fuehrer."

Riza cracked her knuckles, "Oh, I'll handle them," she growled, the noise causing everyone in the ambulance to scoot away from her.

"Captain Hawkeye said she'd talk with them," Miyuki said. "We are going to put the fuehrer in a body bag and we will be around in a few minutes."

"Ten-four!"

"Checkmate."

"Idiot," Fields muttered then cut off the conversation.

Riza unfastened Roy from the gurney and helped him off it as Officer Miyuki and the paramedic took out the body bag, laid it on the gurney, and unzipped it. Riza slowly helped him get on it and she started to zip it up. When she got it up to mid-thigh, the zipper got stuck. "Damn," she cursed.

"What is it?" Miyuki questioned.

"The zipper got stuck," Riza said, and turned to the paramedic. "Is this the only body bag you have?"

"Yeah, it is. Once you get past that area it zips fine."

"Could you hurry up, this thing is already extremely uncomfortable," Roy said.

"I'm sorry sir," Riza said, and tried to pull the zipper up as hard as she could. The zipper gave way and pinched his testicles before zipping up to his chin so quickly that her fist flew upward and punched him in the chin.

Roy let a string of curses fly as Riza apologized profusely for the punch and getting his nuts caught in the fabric closing mechanism.

"Oh Damn! I'm sorry again!" she yelped, and attempted to reach up to stroke his cheek in apology. Attempted was the key word. When she moved her arms, it jerked the zipper section at his crotch, revealing that her sleeve caught in the zipper.

"Damn it Hawkeye, are you trying to make me impotent?"

"Not intentionally, Sir! My sleeve is caught in the zipper."

"Then just take off your jacket," he growled.

"It's not my jacket sleeve sir, it's my shirt sleeve."

"You wear short sleeves," he said, his mood growing darker and darker.

"It was cold this morning so I wore a dress shirt," she replied.

"Oh I see, you wore a dress shirt..." he said, a bit too calmly for Riza's liking. She knew by the way he trailed off, that more words were coming, and braced herself. "Well… You picked a pretty damn lousy day to do it!" he yelled, causing Riza to get angry as well.

"Well excuse me sir, I wasn't planning on a day spent so near your genitalia! Besides, the area probably needs a break anyway!"

"Don't mention break!"

"If you don't want it broken then I suggest you don't yell at me! This isn't just my fault!"

"I never said it was!"

"You implied it! You act like I'm intentionally trying to castrate you!"

"I said nothing about castration! I said you are trying to make me impotent!"

"Um…sirs," Miyuki said, causing Roy and Riza to look at her angrily.

"What?" they both said, their voices sharp.

"Is this really the right time to be arguing about this? We need to get into the hospital first."

"No, first we need to get my shirt loose," Riza said.

"Damn it, just unzip the bag and loosen the sleeve," Roy muttered, and turned his head away from her. "But be careful."

Riza slowly unzipped it and freed her sleeve before slowly zipping the bag up once more to his chin.

"We'll get you out of here as soon as possible," she said, as the ambulance made a turn around the hospital. She had half a mind to leave him in the thing for an hour or two after what he said.

"You'd better, this thing stinks, and it feels like something is crawling on me," he said.

"Yeah," she said, I'll think about it."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Sir," she replied. She waited until they were behind the hospital before zipping it the rest of the way. Riza got out of the ambulance and walked over to the reporters and photographers, as the two paramedics lifted the gurney carrying Roy out of the ambulance and into the morgue area.

"I don't know what you all have been told but clearly you are here for nothing," Riza said.

Lieutenant Fields walked over to her and saluted. "That's what I tried to tell them Ma'am. They wouldn't listen."

"Oh really?" Riza questioned and turned a glare at them, causing the entire group to step back in fear. "You listen to me, how dare you disrespect the dead! You guys should be ashamed of yourself!"

"You mean that's not the fuehrer?"

"Would we stick the fuehrer in a body bag? Seriously, stuff like that only happens in movies! You've heard of my reputation, do you think I would go for that kind of random silliness?"

"Yeah, I suppose she's right," said one reporter to another.

They all turned and walked away, muttering about not having a story for the evening edition.

"Ma'am, why didn't we just do that before?"

Riza raised her hand to her head and sighed. "It's already been a taxing day Lieutenant. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"We all have them Ma'am."

Riza lowered her hand and sighed. "Tell me, have you ever caused damage to your commanding officer's genitalia?"

"No Ma'am. I can't say I have. Then again, my commanding officer is Colonel Armstrong so I tend to keep as far away from both him and his genitalia as possible," Fields said.

Riza nodded. "I suppose so. I don't exactly have a manual on how to handle a crotch, damn it I mean I can't grasp the situation…no… ugh, you know what I mean."

"Yes, Ma'am. Like you said, taxing day so far."

Riza nodded. "Well, let's go get the fuehrer out of that body bag."

--

Roy shifted slightly as he felt something creeping up his body. Having been in Ishbal he'd oddly acquired the skill of identifying what sort of creature would crawl over him at night. At that very moment, he wasn't fond of what he knew was crawling up his body, its eight legs making tiny motions as it traveled toward his face. He tried not to move since the current creature could be poisonous. And of course, to add icing to the proverbial cake of his misery, it had to be the one creature he feared above all others.

He whimpered as its legs arrived at his chin and stopped, begging inwardly that it didn't go for the jugular with its fangs. It slowly crawled upon his chin, pausing every few minutes as if testing the location, then crawling atop his broken nose, its long legs flopping across his face to rest. He was shivering slightly and kept whimpering until he heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Hawkeye," he muttered through clenched teeth as loud as he could, having no desire to disturb the arachnid resting directly on his nose; he didn't want to provoke it to bite after all. He muttered her name again and sighed in relief as the bag unzipped.

"Oh my God! It's a huge spider! Kill it!" He heard Miyuki scream. He then said hello to a metal instrument tray to the face, effectively killing the spider but also knocking him out.

Miyuki's mouth dropped and a look of fear appeared on her face when she realized what she'd done. "I'm sooo getting court-martial for that, aren't I?" Miyuki asked and then turned toward her friend Fields for an answer.

Fields rubbed her temples and nodded, "Yes, I would say it's likely."

"Damn it to hell."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please drop a review if you have the time. They are much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**First Day, X Rays **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Part 3: A Whole New Mark**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. However, I do own my idea (and OC's if any are present) so no touching those without permission.**

**

* * *

  
**

**A Whole New Mark **

Riza drank the large cup of black coffee without taking a single breath, paying no mind that it was warm enough to cause a slight burn as it descended her esophagus. For the first time in a long while, she found herself wishing for a shot of the strong whiskey that Roy often drank when he was troubled. While everything went smoothly with the public relations department concerning Roy's stay in the hospital, she couldn't be fully confident that it would remain a secret. If it was released to the public, it would not only be a scar on his reputation but also might worry the general populace. No one wanted to hear that the ruler of the country was injured, especially when the ruler was a man that had brought such good to the people when he was just a mere colonel.

Riza threw the paper cup she held into the trashcan situated beside her before making her way to Roy's room. As soon as she walked through the door, she came face to face with the doctor. "How is he Doctor Bennet?"

"We want to keep him for a few days for monitoring but everything looks to be fine, other than the broken nose of course," he said.

"So nothing else is ... um … fractured?"

"His penis is fine if that's what you are asking," the doctor replied. "Though it will need some rest."

Riza's cheeks turned apple red and a light sheen of sweat appeared on her forehead. "He was concerned," she made sure to say. "As any man would be of course."

"Of course," he said.

Riza coughed awkwardly. "How about the spider bite?"

"Ah, well the good news is that the venom isn't deadly in the slightest. It's not even potent enough to make someone sick."

Riza nodded, "And what's the bad news?" She felt very wary of asking about it but knew she would need to hear it.

Before the doctor could speak, the curtain around Roy's bed swung all the way around to the other side, and stopped with a clang as it came to the end of the curtain rail. Riza turned her gaze to him and nearly choked on her own saliva. The right side of Roy's face was red and swollen, as if he'd gotten in a patch of poison ivy, and it had small white splotches all over it the size of pencil erasers. "The fucking bad news is that I'm allergic to spiders!" he yelled.

"Yes, that's the bad news," the doctor said.

"Yes, I can see how that is bad," Riza said, unable to take her eyes away from Roy. Not only was his face horribly recrudesced but he also had a splint on his nose and it was shoved full of cotton. A part of her mind wondered if they did anything to his manhood but she instantly struck that from her mind.

"Can't you cover this up?" he asked, motioning to the unsightly reaction.

"It would take a very large bandage. We'd have to cover your entire right cheek and forehead," the doctor answered.

"I don't care. It would be a hell of a lot better then having this thing exposed," he folded his arms over his chest in a similar matter that a child would when being stubborn. "It burns when the air hits it and I'm afraid I'm going to lose the battle of scratch verses don't scratch."

"Very well, I'll have a nurse come in with some ointment and bandages," the doctor said and then left the room.

Riza stared at the door for a moment before slowly looking over at Roy. She began approaching a chair at the side of his bed, not sure if she would be welcome there after everything that happened. There was a menacing aura that increased in strength the closer she approached him. She couldn't really blame him if he was furious with her. If she'd been injured that much and in such strange ways, she would really fit her reputation of being a killer psycho bitch.

"Would you just sit down?" Roy snarled, causing Riza to rush to the seat. She folded her hands on her lap and looked down. It was in that moment she realized that she could relate to Havoc and the other's emotions when she threatened them. Forming her mental checklist, she made a note to tone it down a bit.

She began studying the yellow pattern embroidered into the fabric of her long brown skirt. Lieutenant Fields had been kind enough to pick up some clothing for her at her home and bring them to the hospital. She figured Roy would want to go around the hospital if he had to stay for more than a day. It would have been uncomfortable if she had to stay in her uniform the entire time. Not to mention the uniform would gain unwanted attention.

She moved her purse to rest on her lap and took out her brown hairclip. She rested the clip on the table beside her as she began gathering her hair up into her hands. She withheld the urge to jump when Roy's hand moved to rest on top of hers. He offered her a small smile, "Leave it down, that way people won't recognize you. It will be safe just in case the paparazzi decide to come back here."

Riza nodded and let her hair fall out of her hand to rest down on her back, far past her shoulders. She put her clip back in her purse and sat her purse in the table drawer, out of sight. She shivered as his hand reached up and touched a few strands of the golden locks, just as he did when he was recovering from his fight with Bradley. She didn't understand why he was always so fascinated with her hair. Whether it was short, long or medium length, he always found a reason to touch it.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you," he said. He felt guilty for the words he spoke towards her in the ambulance.

Riza shook her head, "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm really screwing things up right now. Some bodyguard I am. I'm causing you more injuries than any enemy has."

"No, you aren't a bad guard and accidents happen."

Riza's eyes broadened and her mouth formed a wide O, "You call what happened accidents?" She couldn't believe he would use such wording to describe the cause of his injuries.

"You didn't hit me with that door intentionally did you?"

"No, of course not."

"You didn't know the door was going to knock me out on our way out right?"

"No, I didn't know."

"You didn't intentionally get your sleeve caught in the zipper of the bag."

"You accused me of trying to castrate you," she replied, her voice descending in volume.

"I didn't mean it. When that part of the male anatomy is involved, we men don't think clearly. I know you weren't trying to do that. Now, that wasn't intentional and I know that you didn't put the spider in the bag."

Riza shuddered. "I hate spiders."

"Yes, so do I."

"I couldn't stop Lieutenant Miyuki from hitting you with the instrument tray in time," Riza said.

"You didn't know she was going to do that either. I mean, who can really predict when one is going to get hit in the face with a metal tray?"

Riza nodded.

"See, if none of it was intentional, then it was an accident."

"I suppose." No matter how much Roy reassured her that it wasn't her fault, she couldn't help but feel guilty for the damage inflicted upon the man she loved.

Roy moved his hand from the strands of hair to rest gently against the side of her face, his grin widening as he felt her smooth skin under his palm. "You know what?"

"What?"

"You look extremely beautiful with your hair down like this." He took great joy in seeing a pink tint appear on her cheeks and the tip of her nose. "It's almost worth getting hurt to see you like this again."

"Don't say something like that," she said.

"I said almost," he joked.

She huffed and grabbed his hand to remove it from her face. He suddenly gripped it tightly and intertwined their fingers. "Though this isn't really the most opportune time or place, I really want to tell you something and I want to tell you today."

"What is it?" she questioned.

Before he could continue, the door opened and the nurse came into the room, clearly happy that she was taking care of the fuehrer. Riza jerked her hand out of his so that the nurse wouldn't see the slight display of affection. She couldn't risk letting rumors spread about a relationship between them. Though it wouldn't be a big issue if there was something going on, more newspaper and magazine articles were the last things Roy needed considering the most recent events.

"I came in to bandage your head, Sir," the nurse said. It seemed like she hopped over to him, her giant breasts bouncing as if she carried water balloons in her bra. Riza noticed Roy's eyes glance at them, a typical action of most men. She looked down at her own and frowned. While her breasts were of a good size, comparing them to the nurses was like comparing ants to elephants: they just didn't measure up.

"The nurse sat down on the bed beside Roy and removed a cotton ball from a canister filled with a light pink substance. Roy turned the recrudesced portion of his face toward her and stared at Riza. He rolled his eyes, causing her to chuckle lightly. She was disappointed when the nurse took hold of his chin and turned his head towards her. She leaned in a bit closer than necessary and began dabbing at the swollen skin. Riza grinded her teeth at the obvious gesture used to take his attention away from her.

"My! You are handsome even with this allergic reaction, Sir," the nurse complemented then giggled. "Oh my, that was forward of me wasn't it?" she said, with fake modesty. Riza grabbed a hold of the arms of her chair and gripped them tightly, pushing back the urge to tear the woman's head off her neck. She hated when women hit on Roy, especially women like her who always tried to break up happy couples. Of course, she and Roy weren't a couple but still… that didn't matter. She interfered in a conversation and it was close enough. She should have more self-respect than to try to take someone else's love intere—boss.

Riza narrowed her eyes and continued to focus completely on the nurse. If she violated a single hospital patient/worker rule, she would be out looking for another job.

She finished putting the medicine on his face and smiled, "There! All done! It should get better in no time." She leaned in and blew on the medicine, puckering her lips a little too much for propriety.

Riza shifted in her seat and reached down to remove the gun from her thigh holster. She grabbed a tissue and began cleaning the shiny silver metal to keep her hands busy. Riza formed a mantra in her head about not tearing the girl into tiny pieces and donating them as food for the lions and tigers at the zoo.

"Now, let's get you bandaged," she said, grabbing a bandage from the cart that she wheeled into the room. She stood and moved her breasts too close to Roy's face as she began a bandage at the back of his head and began wrapping it around his forehead. Riza finally had enough of the nurse's actions and slammed her gun on the table.

Roy turned to look at Riza, his broken nose snipping the woman's boob. She giggled loudly and then slipped, her face falling between his legs.

"Riza! Get her off me!" Roy said, extremely disturbed at the nurses location. Riza stood and grabbed her by the hair, lifting her head out of the position. She pushed the nurse away from Roy roughly. The woman slid on the waxed floor and fell back into a chair.

"I'll take care of him now, you can leave," Riza said, holding the fury out of her tone as best as she could manage.

The nurse stood and raised her chin in defiance, the woman being confident because she was a few inches taller than Riza. She adjusted her breasts and looked at Riza haughtily, "I'm going to finish doing my job and some small breasted, tomboyish harpy won't stop me."

Riza laughed that dangerous laugh that the people of the military had grown to distinguish and fear. It was not a noise of amusement, but of a way to keep her from lashing out at someone. It was one of those severe laughs that warned the person that caused it to cautiously retreat a few paces and run like hell.

"I. . . friendlily. . . suggest you leave this room," Riza said, aiming her caustic glare directly into the nurses eyes, "unless you want to find yourself having those saline filled breasts of yours refilled."

The nurse looked to Roy who seemed to be completely relaxed but very amused at the scene before him. "You are the fuehrer, are you just going to let her talk to people like that?"

"It's not my place to say anything sweetie. She's my bodyguard and responsible for my well-being. If she feels that I am in any danger or injured, it's her responsibility to act to the best of her judgment. I can't tell her otherwise." He wasn't telling the complete truth, he could order Riza to sit down but the scene was just too damned amusing. It was also extremely arousing seeing Riza in such a way; he just hoped that his little friend wouldn't display just how arousing.

"Oh…" the nurse said, her voice clearly displaying her nervousness. "Well, I guess I will just…" she began, slowly inching her way toward the door, "leave." She rushed out the door, now clearly fearful of the other woman in the room.

Riza walked over to the other side of the bed and sat where the nurse was previously sitting. Roy reached up to scratch the side of his face when Riza slapped his hand, "Don't scratch it!"

Roy pouted. "But it itches." His voice came out as a whine, a tone that he only used when she was around.

"Then I'll put some more medicine on it," she said. She removed the unfinished bandage from the top of his head, threw it in the trash, and then removed a cotton ball from the container. She touched his chin gently to hold his head still as she began dabbing the medicine on his face. "I don't have huge breasts of course so if that's a requirement then—"

"Your boobs are small enough that they won't injure me," he said before fully realizing how the comment sounded. She stopped putting on the medicine and raised an eyebrow. "That . . . that's not what I meant! I meant that . . . well. . . I really like your boobs. They're great! Damn it, I mean I know to stare at your boobs more than hers. . . Oh, I'm. . . I'm just going to shut up now."

"Just calm down," Riza said, then laughed as she began her work once more. "You are really impossible sometimes."

Roy smiled slimly and let her work on him. After a while, he slowly raised his left hand to rest on her waist, "I like having you this close."

She threw the cotton ball in the trashcan. "I'm done," she said, trying to avoid responding to his comment. She was at a loss for words on how to reply so she started to pull away from him. Roy's hand tightened on her waist.

"Aren't you going to blow on it and dry it like the nurse?"

"Would you like me to go get her to do that for you?"

"No, I want you to do it," he said.

She leaned in and blew lightly on the medicine, the substance turning white as she did so. "Let's put a bandage on it now," she said, and moved to pull her head away. She was extremely shocked when she felt Roy's hand at the back of her neck, holding her head in its position. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you," he said with a smirk.

Riza never thought her heart had the ability to beat as fast as it was because of mere words. Perhaps it was that she wasn't expecting them, or even more likely, it was because of the future actions that the words implied.

"Well? No comment?" he asked, leaning in closer to her.

"What if I don't want you to?" Her voice was raspy and shaking with passionate nervousness.

"Then push me away," he said, his lips so close that they barely brushed hers as they moved.

"I wouldn't push an injured man," she said, and then his lips were on hers. The kiss was slow and seemed to send waves of sensuality coursing through her body. He pulled away and then returned to savor her taste once more. He was mindful of his broken nose and the pain that hitting it could cause but it was only at the back of his mind.

She whimpered as his hands slid to rest at her lower back and pulled her closer, her hands moving up to grip his pajama shirt. When he had to pull away for air, she instantly wanted to draw him back to her lips. The ability to breathe was overrated anyway.

"We…we should get those bandages on your face," she said, and hurried to get them off the cart. Roy just gazed at her as she worked, not speaking a word and letting the tension between them be enough expression. When she finally finished, her eyes met his and her mouth went dry as she saw the look in the pits of onyx. Her body tensed and she wanted, craved for him to speak something to break the silence that had befallen them. When he didn't within a few seconds, she stood. "I…I need some water. I'll be back in a few minutes." He grabbed her wrist and she turned toward him.

"Come here," he said calmly. She bent down. He kissed her gently and then pulled away, "Hurry back."

She nodded and left the room, trying not to stumble as if she was drunk when in a way, she was.

Roy lay back against his pillow and a pleased smile began to form on his lips, creeping up like a burglar upon a rare jewel. "Who needs medicine when I have her?"

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please drop a review if you have the time. Did anything make you lol or cringe? **


	4. Chapter 4

**First Day, X Rays **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Part 4: I Wont Say (That I Unplugged)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. However, I do own my idea (and OC's if any are present) so no touching those without permission.**

**AN: My apologizes for any formatting mistakes this may contain. I had to use a trick with the document manager to get this thing posted.  
**

* * *

**I Wont Say (That I Unplugged)**

Roy shifted uncomfortably as he waited for Riza to get back. The reaction under his bandages was itching and without someone there to distract him, it was growing more and more tempting to scratch.

He was very thankful when a nurse rushed into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt you fuehrer, Sir. We have a patient that needs a temporary place to stay until we get a spot prepared in the ICU. May we put him here for a few minutes?"

"Of course you may, go right ahead," he said.

"Thank you Sir," she said, then bowed and left. A moment later, a male nurse entered pushing a bed and navigating it to the side of the room. The female nursed entered directly behind him. She was pushing a beeping machine and IV stand. Roy watched in curiosity, wondering what happened to the poor man.

They moved the bed beside his and after hooking up the machines and putting everything in a proper place, left the room hurriedly. Roy sat up and carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stared at the unconscious man and made a mental note to get the hospital more funding so they could have a larger ICU and better equipment. It was times like these, seeing people in these situations, that made Roy realize how much he should treasure the chances he'd been given. He should live life to the fullest and make a difference in the world using what abilities he possessed.

He stood slowly and bit his lip as a shot of pain hit between his legs. His little Roy wasn't fractured, but that didn't mean it didn't feel like it was. He turned toward his bed to straighten out the sheets when he felt his foot tangle in something. Paying no mind to what was causing the entanglement; he twisted and jerked his foot until it was free. He sat back down on his bed when a loud steady beep sounded in the room, hurting his ears. He didn't realize what it was until a stampede of half a dozen people came rushing into the room. His eyes widened in terror when he realized that he'd unplugged the man's heart monitor.

When the personnel began to roll the patient out of the room, he tried his best to speak. Finding his vocal cords unable to function, tears came out of the corner of his eyes as he opened his mouth to try to make any noise of protest. He watched as they went to the door and blanched when he heard one of them tell the others to prepare the defibrillator.

As soon as they left the room, Roy raised his hand toward the door and spoke in a whimpering tone, "Wait. . . "

As soon as he spoke, Riza entered the room. When she saw the look on his face, hers turned to one of extreme concern. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry as she walked over to sit beside him on the bed.

"Sir, you are as pale as a sheet! Do you need the doctor to come in to see you?" she questioned.

Roy turned his gaze to look at her, hoping that he was incorrect on his definition of the medical item they were probably using on the man at that very moment. "Riza, what is a defibrillator?" he questioned.

"It's a device that shocks the heart to restore its normal rhythm."

Roy groaned and lay down, covering his eyes with his arm. The corner of his lips descended, forming a saddened arch. "That's what I was afraid of," he groaned.

Riza trailed her eyes along his tense form.

"Are you in pain?"

"No," he groaned and then his body jerked slightly, as a person's body would if they were racking with sobs. She studied his demeanor a bit and decided that the best word for the way he looked would be remorseful, but he had no reason to be such. She wasn't gone for more than twenty minutes and even Roy couldn't get into anything within that short of a time span. She ran through the recent events and realized that perhaps fate had taken off the speed limit on his troublesome highway of life that day. Perhaps he _had _done something.

"Sir? What did you do?"

"Don't ask me that," he spoke dramatically. "For the love of whatever higher power there might be, let me wallow a bit in silence."

"What happened?" she asked again.

Roy removed his arm away from his face and slowly sat up. "I accidentally unplugged someone's heart monitor."

She lifted her hand to rub the bridge of her nose. "Sir . . . how does one 'accidentally' unplug a heart monitor?"

"Think about the way this day has been so far! Does it actually surprise you that I might have the capability?"

Riza opened her mouth, and then it shuddered down to close halfway before it opened widely and stayed there.

"Exactly," Roy said, needing no actual verbal input to gage her response.

"Where?"

"They already took him out of here to wherever the defibrillating thingy is. They should be def… defibrillating him right now."

"Ah… I see," she said calmly. She closed her mouth and her eyes seem to lose the focus they normally possessed. It was as if she suddenly disappeared completely out of her body.

Roy sat up and leaned over as far as possible so that he could get a closer look at her face. He jumped slightly when he heard a short chuckle leave her, then a longer one, then one a bit longer. She reached up and ran her fingers through her bangs, a gesture that was more congruous to him than her. A loud laugh left her, catching him off guard; however, it wasn't a joy filled laugh but one that displayed her utmost dismay at the issues of the day.

"Riza, do we need to take you to the mental ward? Maybe get you something that will restore your sanity."

"Oh… you know… I'm perfectly sane," she said, her voice coming out in a sweet tone, yet assuming an inherent corrosiveness. She gently rested her hand on the non-bandaged portion of his face. "If fate or whatever the hell is using us for their shits and giggles was a human being, I would perpetrate the worst kind of monstrosity to them that the dark homicidal parts of my mind could fathom." She smirked and her eyes glistened with malevolent intent.

"Okay. . . " Roy said taking her hand and lowering it from his face very slowly, "we are going to take a little trip to the mental ward. They have medicine there that can help—"

"I am not crazy," she snapped, causing him to jump back.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, her chest rising and holding for a moment before settling back to its normal position as the sound of her exhalations left her body.

She turned to Roy and opened her eyes. "I'm fine, just fine. I just lost my temper for a moment."

"Right . . . okay." Roy said, not fully believing her words but refraining from admitting such. He had to save himself from any bodily harm that her evil side might choose to bestow upon him.

Riza laughed, "You don't believe me?"

"Um . . . well, it's not that well . . . Okay. No. No I don't."

"It's the stress. When you get out of here and back to work, I'll feel much better."

Roy groaned, "Speaking of out of here. . . "

"No, they aren't going to discharge you," she said.

"Damn."

"Oh, but that does remind me of something. I checked with the doctors and they said I could take you around the hospital."

"What? Why'd you check that?"

"You are already going stir crazy. Every since you were a child you've never been able to sit still for more than a few hours at a time. You have to stay two days for observation so I figured you'd like to get out of this room at the very least."

"You know, I would like to get out of this bed."

Riza stood and walked out of the room for a minute before returning with a wheel chair.

"Hell no," he said.

"It's not good for you too walk too much right now. You might get dizzy and pass out, further aggravating your head injury."

"Then I'm staying here," he said and folded his arms.

"It's just a wheel chair, Sir."

"People will recognize me," he said. "The fuehrer can't be seen in a wheel chair."

"Trust me. With those bandages on the side of your face, no one will recognize you."

"But…"

"I want to walk around too and I'll either go with or without you. Take your pick."

Roy sighed, "I…"

"Just get in," she said. "You know I'll get my way in the end anyways."

"Fine, go on your own then," he huffed.

"Okay. Enjoy your two days in bed," she started toward the door when Roy called her name. She turned and hid a small smile that threatened to burst forth on her lips. "Did you want something?"

"I'll go," he said.

Roy stood and walked over to her. He turned and flopped down in the wheel chair without any hesitation that she might jerk it out from under him. She wheeled him out of the room and down the hall toward the elevator. "Where are we going anyway?"

"The maternity ward," Riza replied, "you should like it there."

"Why is that?"

"The women there are always putting out," she joked.

Roy leaned his head back, his head touching her stomach, and stared at her. "That wasn't a bit funny, you know that? In fact, it was probably the worst joke in the world."

"Yes, I know," she said.

No one in the hallway recognized him as being the fuehrer, or if they had, they didn't make a big deal or mention it. "Do you really think of me that way?" Roy asked after she pressed the button on the elevator.

"In what way?"

"That I'm the type that like girls who are easy lays," he said.

"Your reputation certainly warrants me thinking that."

"It was all an act. I haven't slept with half the women that rumors have me sleeping with. If I did, I'd have a kid somewhere and probably been forced to marry."

"Are you sure you don't?"

Roy narrowed his eye at her. "No, I don't!"

The elevator chimed and the door opened. They waited for the people to leave the lift before entering. Riza leaned over and pressed the button for the fifth floor. The door shut and the elevator began its ascent.

"Seriously," Roy said, "why are we going to the maternity ward?"

"I figured you'd want to see the babies. It's something to do around here." If she were being truthful, it was she who wanted to see the newborns.

"I honestly don't have too much of an interest in children." He never had thoughts about any children in the slightest. The closest thing to kids he'd been around quite often were the Elric brothers and they'd been teenagers. Even when Maes and Gracia had Elecia, Roy didn't want to be around the little girl that much. He wasn't good with children and also felt like he would soil them by his blood-soaked self.

Riza nodded. For some reason she felt an ache in her stomach at hearing that Roy wasn't very fond of kids. Deep in the realm of her mind, past thoughts of work, taking care of Roy, and getting married someday, she wanted children. She wanted a child before she got too old and the only one she wanted it with was Roy. Now, his comment had struck her and made her less confident that he would have any interest in the things she wanted with him. Obviously, from the kiss in the room, she could tell he was interested. It was just she didn't know how much. Did he want her just for a friend with benefits? A girlfriend? A wife?

Roy looked up at her and started to speak when he saw a sad, disappointed look on her face, but the elevator door opened cutting off what he was going to speak. She wheeled him out and the doors shut behind him. In the distance, Roy saw a large window and hypothesized that it would be where they would look at the new arrivals.

When they arrived at the location, Riza stared inside the room. She smiled gently as she gazed at each of the babies tucked safely in the warm blankets in their tiny beds. They were such a beautiful gift to a woman and the more she stared, the more she envied the mothers. She longed so much to be in their place.

Roy stood and leaned on the side of the window so that he wouldn't falter over from his dizziness. He looked at the different blue and pink blanketed babies and had to admit that he was amazed. The way two people shared in creating a living being was truly a miracle. He looked over at Riza and smiled, wondering if he and Riza could possibly create a life like the ones in the other room. One made up with her looks and his brains, or vice versa. It was truly the first time he thought about the possibility of being a father. He grinned when Riza turned her head toward him and then quickly looked away.

"I'll be right back," she said, "I'm going to the ladies room." She hurried away, cursing herself for displaying such an open affection for the babies. It likely ruined any chance that she had to be with him.

Roy kept his eyes on her until she went through the door and then turned back to the babies. To have a baby with Riza would certainly be extraordinary. Holding positions like father and husband would be even harder than being fuehrer, but with Riza along, he knew he could do it. As long she was there, anything was possible. Of course, that would have to wait until he confessed his love to her.

He smiled and moved to sit down in the chair as a wave of dizziness overcame him, but someone grabbed his collar and yanked him inside the room beside the nursery. "I found the father! He was waiting right where you said he'd be!"

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! More coming soon! Please drop a review my way if its at all possible. They are much appreciated. **


	5. Who’s Afraid Of Giving Birth?

**First Day, X Rays **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Part 5: Who's Afraid (Of Giving Birth)? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. However, I do own my idea (and OC's if any are present) so no touching those without permission.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Who's Afraid (Of Giving Birth)?**

Roy backed up against the wall, palms pressed flat against the light brown surface as he realized where he was. His gaze fell onto a woman laying on some sort of bed with her feet propped up onto two metal –well, he wasn't sure what the technical term for them was but he would describe them as stirrups. The nurses were all around her and the doctor was between her legs, waiting for the blessed arrival.

"Your husband is here," one of the nurses said, as she propped up the woman so she could push.

"I don't want to see the son of a bitch! He did this to me! When I get better I'm going to cut off his dick and turn him into a woman!"

The woman directed her head toward him, but had her eyes shut tightly. "I hate you! Hate you! Hate you!"

"You should hold your wife's hand!" a nurse said, not looking up from her duties.

Roy's eyes broadened and he scooted along the wall to be closer to the door, unable to speak a word as the woman screamed another stream of profanities and curses at him. "Hold his hand? I'll rip his freaking arm off!"

"Push Mrs. Carver!" the doctor urged.

"I don't feel like it! Pull it out of me! You have some of those damned tong things! Use em!"

"That's not their purpose," He said.

"You listen to me you dick possessing doctor, I don't care if that's their purpose or not! Use them!"

Roy cried inwardly as he arrived at the door and backed out of the room. He curved around and leaned on the wall next to his wheelchair. "For the love of . . . that was terrifying," he muttered. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Riza asked.

Roy turned his gaze toward her and nodded. "Are you sure about it?"

"Huh? Sure about what?"

"Do you want children?" he asked.

Riza blushed light pink and resisted the urge to look away from him. "I. . . I suppose someday. I mean, I think it would be nice."

"Are you absolutely sure? Without a doubt?"

Riza looked at him strangely, tilting her head to a barely recognizable angle. "Why are you so insistent on asking me that?"

"Just answer again."

"Yes, I'm sure without a doubt."

"And you are aware of where those babies come out?"

Riza furrowed her eyebrows and leaned in closer to him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Do you know where the babies emerge from?"

"Of course I'm aware of that, Sir!" she said.

"And you know how much pain it causes?"

Riza placed both hands on her hips and nodded. "Yes, I do but I'm sure the pain is worth it."

Roy stared at her and a small smile tolled on his lips but didn't gain passage to appear. "You women. . . You are really something. Amazing, you know that?"

Riza's left eyebrow arched upward and she opened her mouth to speak but her words died on her tongue. She pushed her lips back together, thought of something else, and opened her mouth once again, only to have those words die as well. She reminded Roy of a fish lifted out of water.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Where . . ." she paused to collect her thoughts, "where in the hell did that come from?"

Roy took a deep breath. "Well, I was standing beside that door there," he said, motioning to the brown door. "A woman is giving birth in there."

"I see. . . "

"And I'm in hospital clothing that actually looks more like scrubs than pajamas. . ."

"Yes, that's true."

"And they thought I was the father, and dragged me inside, and I saw far more happening than I ever desired to see."

Riza's hands flew up to cover her mouth so that she could keep a laugh from bursting out of her.

"It's okay Lieutenant," he said. "You can laugh if you want."

Riza removed her hands from her mouth and coughed, a laugh escaping with it. "I'm fine, Sir," she said.

"I don't know if I'm okay with you going through pain like that to have a baby."

Riza smiled. "None of us would be here if it weren't for the pain that mother's go through." She chuckled. "Though, I bet her screaming scared you right?"

"It terrified me. She seemed more like a demon than a woman."

"I was in the delivery room with a friend of mine once because her husband was across the country on a mission. Everything is calm after the baby is out."

Roy nodded. "Well that's good to know. You can be a scary woman sometimes."

"It's not the first time I've heard that," she said, a laugh following her sentence. "I'm used to it."

Roy lifted a hand to stroke her face. "You know, I wouldn't mind helping you out when you decide you want a child. Scary woman or not."

A gasp left her lips. "Si . . . Sir. . . Are you asking me to . . .?"

Roy tensed and rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously as he did so. "Sort of I guess. I mean, not right away of course because I have to deal with my new position but maybe in a few months or next year sometime. I mean, you know . . . you know how I feel about you right?"

Riza looked down at the floor. "Sometimes I think I do but I—"

"Oh shit! Is my kid born yet?" Riza and Roy turned in the direction of the voice to see a guy in scrubs running down the hallway, ignoring the wet floor sign at the corner and not slowing down his running in the least. When he hit a small patch of wetness, his shoes slid and Roy didn't have time to dodge as the guy collided with him, and knocked him back into his wheelchair.

The chair began rolling down the hallway due to the impact that the man and Roy had upon it. Riza set off after them, cursing physics as she ran. Her jaws locked and her mouth stretched open as the doors to the elevator spread and they went inside. She picked up the speed to get to them in time but the doors shut. She tried to stop but her slippers weren't fitted with enough traction on their bottoms and she hit against the metal doors with a loud, painful sounding smack.

A minute later, the elevator doors opened, the stranger apologizing copiously to Roy for his clumsiness. Roy waved it off and looked out the door, expecting Riza to be waiting there. When he didn't see her, he looked down at the floor and alarm overtook his body.

"Riza!" he yelled and rushed over to her. He didn't make a motion to move her as she groaned. There was a small gash on her forehead and her nose was bleeding and already turning colors. He looked up at the guy. "Go call 911!"

"But we are already in the hospital!"

"I don't care! Call it anyway!" Roy was in too much of a panic to think rationally.

Instead of rushing to a phone, the man rushed down the hallway to get a nurse.

--

Roy sat in a chair and watched as the doctor and nurse worked on Hawkeye. When the doctor moved from Roy's view, he saw that there was now a splint on her nose with cotton shoved inside it; an exact replica of the dressing on his nose.

"How is she?" Roy asked the doctor. The man turned toward Roy and smiled.

"She's going to be fine. She has a broken nose and she needed a few stitches in her head." He turned back to look at Riza. "We are going to keep you overnight for observation."

Riza nodded, "Okay," she whispered and then frowned.

"Nurse," he said, "please find Miss Hawkeye a room."

"She should stay in my room with me," Roy said.

The doctor and nursed looked at him as if he'd lost his head. "But Sir! You are the fuehrer!"

"My room is 201," Roy said.

"But shouldn't you have a private room?" the nurse asked, clearly dismayed at having Riza in his room.

"She is my chief aid and my close confidant so I am fine with sharing my room. Besides, I've heard that this hospital is more crowded than usual due to the epidemic going around. She's to stay in with me."

"Yes, Sir," the nurse said. She left the room for a moment and then came back with a wheelchair.

"I can walk," she said, her voice squeaking like a recording on a sped up tape. She blushed and clamped her teeth together. With her vocals sounding like that, she wouldn't be speaking for a while.

"That's not a good idea," the doctor said. "You took quite a spill and hit your head."

"But. . ."  
"You would argue if I were the one that protested," Roy said, sitting down in a wheelchair as well. "Just do as they tell you and don't make me order it."

Riza narrowed her eyes and sat down in the chair. She folded her arms across her chest and tensed, clearly displaying her disfavor of the current situation.

"Good girl," he said.

She wanted to comment that she wasn't some puppy he could reward, but refrained from speaking.

A nurse grabbed the handles of Roy's wheelchair and nodded to the other nurse who had control of Riza's chair. The two left the room and wheeled Riza and Roy back to, what was now, "their" room. As soon as they entered the room, Roy stood and walked back over to the bed, his nurse leaving immediately after he was seated.

The nurse beside Riza smiled and slowly made her way to the door. "I'll go try to find you a bed Miss Hawkeye," she said, her uneasiness present in her voice. Roy would have told her not to worry and that Riza wasn't going to maim her, but if he went on the way she looked and the growls he'd counted on the way back from the ER, he couldn't put much confidence into the statement.

"There's no need for that. She can stay in this bed with me. We should both fit comfortably. You may need the bed for someone else."

Riza took a deep breath and forced a smile to calm the nurse's tenseness. She nodded, trying to confirm her agreement nonverbally.

"Very well," the nurse said. Her voice was now calm and composed, "If you are sure."

"We are," Roy said, "you have a nice night."

"Thank you, Sir," she said and left the room.

As soon as she was gone, he turned his gaze toward Riza. "Did you have to act all cold like you did?"

Riza wanted to retort but found herself yawning instead of speaking.

Roy grinned and looked out the window at the darkening sky. "It's getting dark out. We should try to get some sleep. The hours fly by when one is getting hurt."

Riza stood and carefully walked over to the bed, wary of any cords, liquids, or any other things that may cause her further injury. She started to go to the left side but stopped when Roy spoke.

"Um . . . would you mind sleeping on the right?" he asked.

Riza looked at him quizzically, asking for further explanation. "I'm used to you always being on my right," he said.

She blushed and moved around to the right side of the bed.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he asked.

She shook her head and lay down, turning her back to him.

"Riza, is your voice damaged too?"

Riza shook her head and moved closer to the edge of the bed. Roy lay down, scooting under the thin covers, and moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

Riza shook her head and tried to get even closer to the edge. Moving too close, she fell, Roy's arm jerking with her and causing him to fall on top of her.

"Ouch, why'd you get so damn close to the edge?" he asked, after he sat up and got off her. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and watched as he stood and reached a hand out to her. She grasped it and got to her feet.

"I can sleep on the chair if you are uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed with me," Roy offered.

Riza blushed. It was ridiculous that she felt so awkward. They'd kissed, he'd practically proposed, and they were injured. Sleeping next to him wasn't that big of a deal. She shook her head, guided him over to the bed, and turned down the covers. He got on the bed first and crawled under the light cotton blanket before she followed suit. She started to move so that her back was facing him but he wrapped his arms around her waist before she could take action. He pulled her against his chest and rested his chin against the top of her head. It was the most comfortable she'd ever been, even if her nose was burning and throbbing like a heartbeat.

"Are you sure you aren't mad at me?"

Riza cuddled closer as an answer. She was a bit disappointed that the cotton shoved up her nose was blocking his scent, but his warmth and closeness more than made up for what she couldn't experience.

"Goodnight," he said.

Riza moved her hand up to run through his hair once, using it as a silent goodnight, before she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Roy spent some time gazing at the beautiful woman before him, realizing how right it was for her to be sleeping in his embrace and wanting to experience such a thing every single night for the rest of his life.

"I love you," he whispered, before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	6. So This is Love

**First Day, X Rays **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Part 6: So This is Love**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction. However, I do own my idea (and OC's if any are present) so no touching those without permission.**

**AN: It's 7:36 in the morning and I figured I'd post this final chapter before my online class starts (7:45). I hope you enjoy it. I also apologize for the formatting that might be messed up. I couldn't get it fixed the way I wanted it. I fixed it in word but then it messed up in the quick edit feature on here. Then when I tried to fix it in quick edit, as soon as I saved it just went back to weirdness.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**So This is Love**

Riza woke up when she felt Roy's arms tighten around her waist, making her slightly uncomfortable. She opened her eyes and managed to view the clock on the wall, the dim light from the nightlight barely illuminating the timepiece. She couldn't make out the numbers, but by judging the hands on the clock, she concluded that it was one in the morning.

It was eerily quite. The occasional sound of a night-shift nurses cart going by in the hallway was the only sound breaking up the monotonous silence. For a moment, she felt like she was in a morgue rather than a hospital. The light radiating from the nearby plug created the same sorrowful orange burn that the lamps at a funeral parlor produced.

Before her thoughts could take her further down the morbid hallway in her mind, a whimper from Roy brought her back to reality. She turned in his embrace to stare at his face. His eyebrows were scrunched together, forming tight furrows and creases in the middle of the small lines of hair. He was biting his lip as if in pain and there was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

She placed her hand on the uninjured side of his face and began stroking it, along his eye patch and down his cheek. The more attentions that she gave to his face, the more it relaxed.

"It's okay Roy. You are just dreaming," she whispered, her voice still coming out in a high-pitched, nerdy tone. She cringed and doubted that Roy would find it particularly soothing.

"No. . . Not that . . . Keep em he said, then whimpered. "Riza, not those. Run."

Riza scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek. "Shush, I'm here. Whatever it is can't hurt me. I'm right here . . . in your arms. You'll protect me from them right?"

His grip round her tightened and she found herself pulled against him. "Yes, I'll protect wife." He muttered.

Riza had to restrain herself from jumping up and waking him. Wife? Did he really consider that she could be his future wife? He mentioned children with her but she'd figured it was just a random line he was spouting. That he wouldn't bring it up again. She sighed and scolded herself as soon as the thought crossed her mind. There was no way he would choose someone like her for such permanence. Marriage and children were important things for the fuehrer and he needed someone far more suitable for parties and other events. She was stupid for thinking that his affections would be anything long lasting.

"I love you," he groaned and pulled her even tighter against him. His body relaxed and she waited a few minutes for more words to come. Fortunately, all remained silent. She smiled and kissed his cheek again, before closing her eyes and cuddling closer.

"I love you too, Sir," she whispered before falling asleep soon after.

--

Riza stirred when she felt someone stroking her forehead gently. She wrapped her arms around something warm and decided she wouldn't wake for a while longer. She was too comfortable and felt protected for the first time in her life instead of being the protector.

A smooth, familiar chuckle sounded and she slowly opened her eyes. Roy was holding her against his chest and the back of the bed was propped up at a slight angle, something she didn't feel happening. Her arms were holding him like a child would hold a stuffed animal they were sleeping with. She looked up at him to see that beautiful, teasing grin.

Her cheeks turned red; she sat up and looked away from him. "Good . . . good morning Sir."

He reached around and pulled her face back toward him, his grin still present on his lips. "You look beautiful when you're sleeping as well as awake." The blush on her face deepened in tone. "You are cute when you blush too." She felt weird at hearing compliments but she found herself enjoying them. "Good morning," he said, finally returning her greeting.

He leaned in and brushed her lips gently with his. She smiled when he pulled away and he leaned in to kiss her again, but the door to the room opened and a cart of food came through. Riza narrowed her eyes when she saw that the nurse from yesterday, the balloon-breasted one, was the one that was pushing it.

The nurse looked toward them and paled as she saw Riza's hazel glare attempting to burn mental injuries into her. She laughed nervously as she pushed further into the room before slowly making her way to the exit. "I . . . I'll . . . just leave your breakfast here." Then, with another nervous laugh, she left quickly through the door, it swinging shut with a loud bang.

"I love it when you do that to people," Roy said, then released a loud yawn. Riza swung her legs over the side of the bed and Roy grabbed her arm. "I'll get it."

Roy stood and walked to the cart. He wheeled it over to sit in front of Riza and sat down beside her on the bed. Riza pulled her tray closer to her and stared down at the contents for a moment before she began eating.

"This is nice," Roy said.

"Hum?"

"I always wanted to have breakfast with you. Too bad it had to be in the hospital."

She smiled and picked up her coffee. Taking a small sip, she nearly gagged at the horrible bitter taste and quickly put it back down on the tray. She shuddered and wondered if may be the nurse put poison or some other substance in it. She jumped and looked toward Roy when he began coughing, the coffee in the cup splashing in his now empty breakfast tray. He sat it down and squinched his face, only to groan at a pain that shot through his nose.

"That coffee tastes like it was made from swamp water that a dead carcass floated in."

Riza covered her mouth and giggled. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at her suspiciously. "Okay, I let it go last night since we were tired but now I want to know why you aren't talking."

She shook her head and grabbed the small carton of milk on the tray. She took a sip and was relieved that it tasted normal. She handed it to him, it being the only carton on the tray. If he kissed her, he could certainly drink after her. He took the milk and drank a bit before handing it back to her. "Stop trying to avoid the subject."

Riza shrugged and took another sip of the milk before sitting it on the cart. Roy scooted closer to her, causing her to scoot further back onto the bed. "Why aren't you talking Riza? Am I going to have to make you talk? Huh?"

She found herself backed against the bed and screeching when Roy's hands came to her sides and began tickling her. "Stop!" she yelled, her voice creaking. She quickly covered her hands with her mouth.

Roy stopped and tilted his head to the right as he looked at her. "So that's why? Because your voice sounds like that?"

"Yes," she said in a whisper as she moved her hands away from her mouth, giving up on her vocal concealment.

"You were embarrassed?"

"I sound like a child," she said.

"Actually, you sound like a little chirpy mouse," he said.

"Mice don't chirp."

"So, a chirpy bird then," he said.

Riza muttered then sighed. "Anyway, now that I've come clean on why I wouldn't talk, its time for you to answer a question I have."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What were you dreaming about last night?"

"Dreaming?"

"Yes, you were talking in your sleep. It woke me up at one in the morning," she said.

Roy raised a hand to his chin and thought a moment, trying to remember any dreams he had the previous night. A blush crossed his cheeks. "Oh, that? Ah, it's not important."

"Oh, no! You are blushing. Now you have to tell me," she said.

"Promise you won't laugh at me?"

"No."

Roy frowned but continued despite her unwillingness to refrain from laughing at him.

"I was dreaming about waterspouts," he said.

Riza turned away, actually trying not to laugh, but a chuckle escaped her mouth. She regretted it because her nose twitched and a pain shot through it. Her chuckle turned into a moan of pain.

"Hurt's doesn't it?" he asked.

"Stupid nose," she muttered. Roy crawled further on the bed and pulled her against him. Riza stared down at her lap. Roy was being very possessive and affectionate, but she had to wonder if it would lead anywhere. She thought of it last night when he was dreaming: when she was the one he thought of while he was at rest. It made her happy that he might love her, but she really didn't want to give herself any false hopes.

"Sir?" She took a deep breath.

"Roy," he said.

"What?"

"Call me Roy," he said. "I thought I told you a long time ago that outside of the office you don't have to call me Sir."

"But."

"Roy," he said, turning her face to look up at him. "It's a one syllable name and very easy to say. Even with a squeaky voice."

She elbowed him gently and shook her head. "For that, I'm just calling you Sir for the rest of our lives."

"Well, I can't think of a better place to be called my rank," he said with a tone that told her a tease was coming. She knew she could either prompt him to continue, or ignore him so that he wouldn't get to that part. She decided to do the former, just for her own curiosities sake.

"What do you mean?"

"Calling me by my rank when we are in bed is rather appealing," he said.

Riza's mouth dropped for a moment in shock before she forced it to close. "Sir!"

"Hey, I do like that," he said.

"Roy!"

"That's good too."

She huffed and turned away, just as the door creaked open and the nurse stuck her head into the room.

"We're done," Riza said. "You can take the trays." Roy pulled her against him again and she snuggled closer, doing it just to get on the nurses nerves. She could tell by the twitch of the woman's eyebrow that it was working. She didn't look at Roy, knowing that he was smirking at her.

Riza's eyes met that of the nurse's, sending violent waves of emotions toward the woman and vanquishing any thoughts of revenge she might contemplate. The nurse chuckled nervously for what seemed like the millionth time since she'd been in contact with the two, and quickly left the room.

Riza started to sit up when Roy's hand tightened on her shoulder and pulled her back against the pillow. She turned her head toward him and looked at him questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"Were you only getting close to annoy the nurse?" he questioned.

Riza nodded.

"So you don't want to be close to me?"

"What am I? You are saying all these sweet things but. . . Do you mean them?"

"What?" he said, the shock displaying perfectly on his injured face.

"Having children with me, like you said upstairs. The comments about this bed. What you said during your dream."

"What do you mean what I said during my dream?"

She stared into his eyes. "You said you loved me. That you wanted to protect . . . your wife."

She expected him to pull away or to instant deny that he meant the words. Instead, he smirked and spoke. "I'm going to kiss you."

"We both have splints on our nose. It might hurt."

"I kissed you before," he said, and lowered his lips closer and closer to hers, "Besides, the pain is worth it." He brushed her lips gently. "No pain?"

"None," she whispered and his lips found hers again. She leaned further back against the pillows as he moved to straddle her legs. His lips never left hers as his hands began trailing down her body, causing her to arch back as they touched her breasts. She moaned and suddenly realized where they were. Her eyes opened and she pushed him away . . . a bit too hard. He tumbled off the bed and onto the floor.

"Roy!" Riza crawled toward the foot of the bed where he fell off and looked over to see him laying on the floor, flat on his back. "Damn! I'm sorry!" she started to get off the bed when her foot tangled in the thin sheet. She tried to kick it off and cursed when she couldn't do so. She reached down to the fabric to give a tug and the entire sheet emerged from the bed, causing her to fall atop Roy, her knee hitting him in the groin.

When a bloodcurdling yell came from the man, she quickly sat up. She straddled his body and slowly helped him sit straight. He rested his head against her shoulder and groaned. "Why'd you do that?"

"I'm sorry. We got a bit carried away and we forgot where we were and I pushed too hard and damn I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that and just shut up," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Fate just has it in for us lately. I won't let it keep me from telling you what I want to. All the stuff I said here in the hospital. I meant everything. Even in the dream. "

"Wha . . . really?"

"Riza, I was hiding behind the door in the office because I wanted to tell you that I lo--"

The door suddenly opened, and a bunch of nurses and the doctor rushed inside. "Fuehrer sir! Are you all rig…?" The doctor trailed off when Roy slowly turned around to look at him. His eyes narrowed and his facial features were those of a man facing his worst enemy.

"I don't care if I am in the worst pain that can possibly come to a human being. I don't

care if my testicles are the size of basketballs. If one more person interrupts me trying to

tell this woman how much I love her, I am going to maim them," Roy growled. The medical

staff rushed out of the room leaving a fuming, in pain Roy, and a surprise coated Riza.

"You love me?" she whispered in question as he turned back to look at her.

"You should know that I do," he said. "I try to show you all of the time. I tried to confess in the office but all the accidents ended up happening."

"You love me…but…"

"But you don't love me right?" he questioned, his face faltering.

Riza cupped his face with her hands and shook her head. "I love you very much." She then kissed him roughly, their noses hitting together.

"Ouch!"

* * *

**AN: I went between this ending and another ending and ultimately chose this one because it made more sense to me. I really hope you all enjoyed the story and that it made you smile/laugh/chuckle or any combination of those. ^_^ Please drop a review if you have the time. My next short fic coming up is going to be called How Could You Forget. **


End file.
